Change for the Better
by Padfootpuppygirl
Summary: When the trio finally goes to see Sirius, Sirius notices that Hermione has changed, but in a good way. He is starting to have feelings for her, but does she like him back? RR!
1. Default Chapter

Change for the Better Chapter 1-Love or Lust?  
  
Sirius Black was sitting on the sofa at Number 12 Grimmauld Place, gazing mindlessly into the fire. He was going over all he'd been through in the past few years, trying to capture that slip of a friend Peter Pettigrew. Peter was the reason he was sitting all alone on the faded sofa, with no one around to talk to, with that bloody house elf Kreacher prowling around. While Sirius was gazing at the fire, it turned a greenish color and started swirling a bit, like a sudden wind had blew through the window to disturb the flames. Just then, Harry Potter pulled himself off the floor and brushed the ashes off his clothes. His red-haired friend Ron Weasley did the same when he came through, as did Hermione Granger.  
  
Harry, with his unkempt hair and crooked glasses, had grown taller over the summer, and also with more toned muscle than he had last time Sirius had seen him. Ron had grown very tall, a very common Weasley trait, but still had the same shockingly red hair and his face still dotted with freckles.  
  
Hermione had changed the most out of all the three, though. Her once curly hair, which was almost never under control, had always fallen over her bright brown eyes. Now it shone beautifully, and had grown straight. She had also grown into her womanly figure, with her brand new robes clinging to her every graceful curve. She shook the ashes off of her, and looked around the house, as did the others.  
  
While Sirius gaped at the new Hermione, Harry attempted to make conversation with him. "Sirius, are you okay mate? You're acting like you have a thing for Hermione or something..."  
  
"Don't be ridiculous, Harry. Sirius wouldn't ever think about Hermione like that. She's too young!" Ron yelled, causing Kreacher to stumble in, mumbling about Merlin knows what.  
  
Sirius had also snapped his attention from Hermione when Ron yelled. He was now looking at Harry, clutching his heart dramatically, in the sappiest love voice he could muster, he said, "Harry, what kind of godfather would I be if I fell in love with one of your friends?"  
  
"A bad one," Harry replied.  
  
"Right."  
  
While the boys were arguing, Hermione had been listening soundlessly, taking in the conversation. "Glad to know you guys think highly of me." She said sarcastically. The three boys didn't know whether she was kidding or not, and sat in silence, looking at her blankly. "Oy, I was only joking." She could've sworn she saw their faces relax a little...  
  
'I'm not allowed to like Hermione,' Sirius thought, 'and she would never like me. So why am I still thinking about her?' Maybe it was lust? 'For a 17-year-old? You've been inside this bloody jail cell you used to call home for too long, Padfoot.'  
  
"Sirius? What is your problem today? You're a little, er, out of it." Harry interrupted his thoughts once more.  
  
"I'm fine, Harry. So how have you guys been? You never owled me to tell me you were coming."  
  
"Yes we did, right before we left. I remember!" Just then, Hedwig, Harry's snowy white owl, gracefully flew in and landed on Sirius's knee, dropping a letter onto his lap. Sirius looked at Harry with an ominous look on his face, and Harry just looked back. "Told you." He said nonchalantly.  
  
"Well, you best send it a bit sooner next time. I could have been naked or something. Would you want to see me naked?" Sirius asked, trying to suppress his grin that was forcing its way to his face.  
  
'I would like to...' Hermione thought silently, her eyes widening with realization at what she was thinking. 'Merlin, it's just Sirius, Harry's godfather. He would never like you, 'Mione.' She glanced over to Sirius, and he also looked like he was thinking about something. He looked to Hermione, and their eyes met for the second time that night. This time neither looked away, and each knew what the other was thinking.  
  
Harry and Ron slowly looked from Sirius to Hermione, who were looking intently at each other. Ron loudly cleared his throat, causing the 3 others to jump.  
  
"Right, how about some food, Sirius? I'm hungry!" he whined.  
  
"You're always hungry, Ron. We just stopped at Honeydukes before we came! You can't possibly be hungry." Hermione complained, but was cut off by a loud growl coming from Ron's stomach.  
  
"I beg to differ."  
  
"Alright, let's go eat something. I'm rather hungry too." Sirius interjected.  
  
"Aye" Harry agreed. Hermione just scoffed and followed the boys to the kitchen, forgetting about what they actually came here for in the first place.  
  
Oh yay a new story. This if for the Siri/Mione challenge. Whoooo. I wrote this in about 10 minutes, while I was waiting for my school bus to get to my stop. I was hungry at the end, so I finished it there and ate a Pop- tart. Please review, flames always welcome. 


	2. Night at the Movies

Change for the Better Chapter 2-Night at the Movies  
  
The four walked into the kitchen, 2 with food on their minds, and 2 with something else. Sirius looked over to Hermione, who was still staring angrily at Ron, and laughed inwardly at her.  
  
"Why are you staring at me?" Ron asked angrily, looking intently at Hermione.  
  
"I'm not," she countered lamely.  
  
"I'm too hungry to fight right now. Sirius, what've you got to eat?"  
  
"Well, I don't have very much. All I have is what's in here," He said, opening a small cabinet door. Ron looked perturbed for a moment, and then gaped at the contents. Inside the small cabinet there was a large variety of foods, from muggle to muggle-American. Some were foods they'd never seen before, such as Cheetos and many candy bars that Honeydukes would never sell. Harry grabbed a Snickers bar, Ron grabbed a large bag of Cheetos, and Hermione stood still.  
  
"Sirius, where did you get all of this food?" she asked.  
  
"I went shopping in muggle America disguised as one of those people muggles call 'punk'. Don't worry, I wasn't seen."  
  
"I'm not arguing, this is really good food. I wonder why we haven't eaten this before?" Harry asked, while grabbing a new candy bar and pieces of his previous Snickers bar sitting around his mouth.  
  
"Because it is very fattening. I have to swim vigorously every night to work of these calories, and it is very addicting," he said, with a worried look at Ron. "I don't think it's very healthy to eat that fast, Ron. What would your mother say if she saw you eating like that?"  
  
"She'd say what she always says about me, Fred, and George. 'Boys will be boys'" he said, with a mocking tone that sounded nothing like that of his mother's.  
  
Sirius and Harry laughed, and for the first time that night, Hermione laughed at his cheesy joke. Harry and Ron continued eating, Hermione grabbed a bag of Cheetos, and Sirius grabbed some Count Chocula cereal. All 4 walked into the living room, and sat down on the couch.  
  
"D'you guys know what I also got in America?" Sirius asked slyly, reaching over the couch and grabbed a plastic bag from the floor.  
  
"Is it more food?" Harry asked hopefully.  
  
"No, sorry. It's even better." He pulled out a small black box that had two plastic covers on each side of the front.  
  
"It's a videotape! What movie is that, Sirius?" Hermione squealed.  
  
'Merlin, I love the way she says my name.' "It's Lord of the Rings, very popular in the muggle world. I hope it's good!"  
  
"Oh, I love those movies! Did you get the second one too?"  
  
"You know it. How could you get one without the other?"  
  
Hermione wiggled with excitement, and Sirius shoved the tape in the VCR backwards. He obviously didn't know how to put a tape in. Hermione thought that she should help him, before he ruined the tape.  
  
"Here, you put it in like this." She grabbed the tape, accidentally placing her hand over his. She felt like an electric bolt had gone through her hand and up through her body. Sirius blushed furiously and pulled his hand away. 'What was that? Hermione, you're going to drive me insane,' he thought. She turned the tape around and quickly put it in the slot.  
  
"Alright, it's getting ready to start. Everyone settled in?" she asked, looking over to the couch.  
  
"Hold on, I'll be right back." Sirius said, and a few moments later, came back with a large blanket. "It gets cold in here if you sit for so long." He waited for Hermione to sit back down, and he squished in next to her and threw the blanket up so that it landed on everyone. The opening credits played, and the movie began.  
  
While Hermione was enjoying the movie, she began to wonder, 'What did I come here for? I don't even remember. Oh well. Oh, it's that cutie, Orlando Bloom! I love him!'  
  
Orlando Bloom is a cutie! Hehe! Well, let me know what you all think. It took me a while, because I was picking out a Halloween costume and planning whose house I was going to egg and tp. Please R/R. Flames welcome! 


	3. Pee Breaks and Small Talk

Change For the Better Chapter 3  
  
Pee Breaks and Small Talk  
  
"Um, guys, I really have to pee." "Harry, can you wait a minute or two? This is the best part!" "Hermione, I have to pee too! And I'm out of cheesy popcorn." "POOFS Ron, cheesy POOFS." Sirius corrected him. "Right, sorry. Give me the remote, Hermione." Ron demanded. "Hold on a second!" "No holding on!" "Don't say 'hold'," Harry pleaded. "Hermione, don't be stubborn. We can play the movie as soon as we get done doing our business." Ron was beginning to get angry with her. He grabbed the remote out of her hand and pressed the pause button. Extremely relieved, Harry hopped over the back of the couch and ran for the bathroom, Ron a close second to get to the door that leads to the bathroom. Sirius and Hermione sat in silence for a few awkward moments, but then Sirius finally spoke up.  
"What did you guys come here for, anyway?"  
She had forgotten all about that! "Harry wanted to show you an old album he found in his aunt's attic. It's full of pictures of you and Harry's parents back when you were still in school at Hogwarts." She thought back to the pictures, most of them had James and Sirius together, grinning broadly. She remembered Sirius, with his shaggy black hair, and nearly perfect teeth. "You were quite the handsome one."  
Sirius had stopped playing with the remote he was fiddling with when she said that. 'What did she say?' He looked at her cautiously, thinking he had been hearing things, or misinterpreted what she had said. "What?"  
'Oh, bloody hell, what've I done?' She turned a bright shade of red and looked away.  
"Did you just say I was handsome?" He was smirking by now, and had the thought of the slightest possibility that she may return the feelings that he had for her.  
How was she going to answer? 'Yes, Sirius, you are a sexy beast! Take me away!' or, well, there wasn't another answer! "Yes, yes I did. And you still are." "Ahh oh no! I made it worse! What's he going to think when he finds out a little girl has a crush on him? Much less Harry's friend!'  
His smirk just got wider, and his ego inflated too. "Really."  
She said nothing, only nodded.  
"Well, if I didn't know any better, I'd say someone has a little crush on ole Padfoot." She couldn't even look him in the eyes anymore. He tilted her head up, which forced her to look him in the eyes. "And I also think someone has a crush on ole Hermione." He leaned in to kiss her, their lips mere inches from the other's...  
"BLOODY HELL HARRY! YOU'RE TAKING LONGER THAN GINNY IN THE MORNING!" Ron shouted, pounding on the door. Sirius and Hermione drew back from each other, both of them disappointed. Hermione sighed, looking over to Ron, who was red in the face, beating on the door. The door opened, revealing a disgruntled Harry. "WELL IF SOMEONE WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN POUNDING ON THE DOOR!" He threw a roll of toilet paper at Ron, who dodged it and ran into the bathroom. The roll landed on Hermione's lap, who proceeded to nail Harry in the forehead with it. 'That'll teach him for ruining a good moment.'  
Moments later, Ron entered the living room and sat down on the couch. Harry gave him a scathing look, and Ron huffed audibly.  
"Oh cut it out, you two." Sirius interjected, obviously disappointed like Hermione. One of the best chances he would've had to kiss her, and he blew it. He slouched into the cushions, waiting for someone to get the movie started up again. All 3 looked at Sirius, down at his hands, and back up to his face. He looked down and saw that he had the remote, and pressed the 'Play' button. "Sorry." 20 minutes into the movie, Hermione felt Sirius's hand brush hers. She almost pulled hers back, but enjoyed the feel of his calloused hands against her own soft ones. He was surprised that she didn't pull her hand back, and surprised himself even further by beginning to gently stroke the back of her hand. He turned it over and intertwined their fingers together. She looked up into his dark brown eyes and smiled sheepishly. He gave her hand a squeeze, and turned back to the television screen. This was turning out to be one of the best nights she had spent outside of Hogwarts.  
  
A/N: WHOA, it's been a while! That's my only excuse for this chapter sucking. The only excuses I have for not updating in forever and a day is that I had finals, and the other is just plain laziness! Am I allowed to add links to other sites on here? Oh well...go to www.buddypic.com and rate me (celebratethespork)! Thanks for the ongoing support, even with my lack of updates. As always, R/R, Flames always welcome!He 


End file.
